The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device in three-dimensional mounting form has been developed. It is known in the art that through-hole electrodes are formed in semiconductor chips, and the upper and lower through-hole electrodes are bonded by stacking the semiconductor chips. The space between the stacked semiconductor chips is filled with a resin (underfill material). However, warping or cracks may occur in one of the semiconductor chips due to stress caused by cure shrinkage of the resin. In particular, since the resin is provided on only one side (lower side) of the uppermost semiconductor chip, stress caused by cure shrinkage of the resin is applied from one side, whereby warping or cracking of the semiconductor chip is promoted.